


naptime

by CeruleanShockwave



Series: my basketball boys [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, KiyoHyuu, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:58:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanShockwave/pseuds/CeruleanShockwave
Summary: Kiyoshi decides to take a nap on Hyuuga's shoulder. The captain is... a little more than flustered.





	naptime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icemakestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/gifts).



> kiyohyuu drabble from a tumblr ask which i never posted here.   
> (i have about twenty fics i never posted here, but ehh)

Hyuuga leans back into his seat on the bus, getting his headphones out, ready for some music. He’s had it listening to the others blabber all day - let Izuki take care of them now. It’s his job as vice captain anyway, and he has a much calmer temperament than Hyuuga. Better suited for dealing with those brats he calls a ‘team’.

Kiyoshi slides into the empty seat beside him, offering a grin, and Hyuuga is somewhat grateful for the company. The center won’t bother him - Kiyoshi knows Hyuuga’s moods well enough by now to know he just wants to have his songs in peace.

The bus chugs along, and Hyuuga notices Kiyoshi closing his eyes. He smiles gently - his friend deserves the rest. He’s worked hard today at practice, harder than any of them, trying to get back onto his feet.

Hyuuga turns back to the window and allows his rock music to blare in his ears, drowning out the rest of the world around him as he watches scenery pass by at blinding speeds. He can hear quiet in the background and realises Izuki’s magic must be at work again, automatically calming the people around him - if he isn’t making puns, that is.

He is jolted back to the real world when he feels a sudden weight on his shoulder.

Hyuuga looks down, shocked, to see that Kiyoshi has fallen fast asleep, head lolling sideways and unintentionally using him as a support.

The captain’s first reaction is to internally scream and go bright red.

_He’s asleep._

_On **you**._

_What are you going to do?!_

Well, he can’t wake him up at any rate. Kiyoshi looks so peaceful and happy sleeping, it would be a shame to force him to get up just because Hyuuga is embarrassed.

The shooting guard shakes his head and sighs.  _What to do, what to do?_

“Let him sleep. He needs it,” whispers a voice with a tinge of amusement to it. Izuki. “Besides, you know you like it.”

Hyuuga goes redder. “I do  _not_ ,” he hisses back furiously, but makes no move to wake Kiyoshi up.

 _It’s just because it would be rude_ , he tells himself.  _Not because I like him. Not because I like him at all._

And yet, he finds himself staring at his teammate the whole ride, half wishing he’ll never wake up just to preserve that happy expression on his face.


End file.
